


Last Hurrah

by amy_vic



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not to be archived elsewhere, Not to be reposted elsewhere, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_vic/pseuds/amy_vic
Summary: "Paperwork's in, Brad, I'm not an officer anymore."But there's one more thing Brad wants to do before the ink's dry.





	Last Hurrah

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [astreetsussserenade](http://astreetsussserenade.tumblr.com/) for the first-look opinions and very nice words.

"Yeah, well, these are apparently the last four Stellas in the whole city, I had to suck an officer's cock to get these," Ray says, and waves the bottle between his fingers in what is probably supposed to be a dramatic fashion, but in reality just misses clocking himself upside the head. " _Again_."

"Perhaps if you worried more about quality instead of quantity, you wouldn't have to get on your knees so much," Nate says, neatly sidestepping Ray's flailing arm as he turns to glare at Nate. Nate doesn't move, just plucks two of the bottles out of Ray's other hand, uncapping them and handing one back to Brad, who's slouched in a heavy wooden Adirondack chair. "Didn't that ever occur to you?"

" _Excuse me_? Did you just cast aspersions on my blowjob skills? I'll have you know, Captain, that Sgt. Colbert taught me everything I know."

Nate takes a second to thank Gina Espera for overruling her husband's decision to put lights around the entire perimeter of the yard, because this way, no one can see his need to adjust himself. Even if Ray is joking (they all know he's joking), Brad's blowjob skills, are, in fact, exceptional. He's proved it to Nate on numerous occasions in the last few months.

"No way, dog," Poke scoffs, rolling his eyes harder than Brad ever saw in-theatre. "the Iceman's a mystery, he'd never tell you everything."

"Ray, under no circumstances will you ever find out, because there is no way that I'd willingly get anywhere near your minuscule, venereal-disease-ridden excuse for a cock," Brad says, lifting his beer in mock salute. "Now go irritate someone else with your presence; I have things to discuss with our fearless leader."

Ray is still spluttering comebacks and general abuses as a laughing Poke drags him back into the house, leaving Brad and Nate in the relative quiet of this part of the backyard. For a house in the middle of suburbia, it's quieter than they'd both think. Darker, too, since the yard is also huge, and the patio lights don't really carry this far.

After a few moments of silence as they watch Poke and Ray walk away, Nate says, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's not so much talking," Brad says. Nate frowns and moves to the side of the chair so he can better see Brad's face. Brad grabs him by the belt loops and yanks, pulling Nate sideways so he ends up straddling Brad and the luckily armless chair. "I just didn't want him to watch while _I_ suck an officer's cock. You think I didn't see that you just got hard?"

"Paperwork's done, Brad, I'm not an officer any--" Nate's laugh gets cut off immediately, as Brad gets his hands on Nate's belt and has buckle and pants undone and shoved down in less time, Nate thinks, than he could do it himself. Not that Nate has much time to do any real thinking, because Brad has just taken his entire dick into his mouth. "Jesus _fuck_."

It is not a nice, slow, 'let me take my time because I love you' blowjob. It is a fast tactical maneuver clearly designed for maximum effectiveness, in as short an amount of time as possible without being embarrassing. Nate grips the back of the chair behind Brad's head with one hand, and gets the other hand in Brad's hair, which is finally (fucking _finally_ ) starting to grow out, because Brad hasn't trimmed it once since they've been on leave. It'll be gone by Monday morning, when Brad has to report back to the base; Nate gets his hands in it now and pulls, just enough to keep Brad's teeth from being an issue. "Harder," Nate rasps, as Brad's thumbs press bruises onto his hipbones, holding him firmly in place. He bites his lip in his attempt to keep from making too much noise when he comes, gets a mouthful of his own blood for his trouble.

In the aftermath, as Nate resettles himself in the second chair a few feet away and Brad covers the evidence by picking up his beer from where it settled on the grass, Nate asks, "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but is there a particular reason that you just sucked my dick in Tony's backyard, while there's still people around? Heavy shadows or not, I didn't think exhibitionism is your thing."

Brad shrugs and drinks some more beer before offering the bottle to Nate. Nate takes it, but raises both eyebrows at Brad's clear avoidance of the question. Brad takes back his beer. "I'm not going to be sucking any more officer cock. I wanted a last hurrah."

Nate frowns. "Did you forget that today's only Friday, and we have the entire weekend off?"

"Of course not. But what I want to do to you in the privacy of my bedroom couldn't be started here. Also, I was kind of looking forward to making you breakfast." Brad gathers their beer bottles and stands up, stretching until Nate's pretty sure he hears Brad's back crack. "Let's go make the rounds and then get out of here."

"Lead the way."


End file.
